Monitoring systems may be used to secure environments and, more generally, to track activity in these environments. People that enter a monitored environment may thus be within the range of a monitoring system. Further, people that remotely access the monitoring system via, e.g., smartphone interfaces, may also be in contact with the monitoring system.